Concentrator photovoltaic is based on a structure in which: a small-sized compound semiconductor element having a high power generation efficiency is used as a power generating element, and sunlight concentrated by a Fresnel lens is caused to be incident on the power generating element (for example, see PATENT LITERATURE 1). A large number of such basic units are arranged in a matrix shape in one housing, thereby to form a concentrator photovoltaic module. A plurality of the modules are further arranged, thereby to form a concentrator photovoltaic panel. By causing this concentrator photovoltaic panel to perform tracking operation so as to always face the sun, it is possible to obtain a desired generated power.